Dead Scream
by Dani Meows
Summary: Alice ran up the stairs, to the bathroom, blindingly fast even for a vampire. In her head she chanted, 'don't let me be too late,' like a silent prayer. “No, Bella, NO!” she screamed as the potent scent of Bella's blood, hit her sensitive nose. AU:NM
1. suicide

**Title: Dead Scream**

**Rating: Teen**

**Author: Dani Meows**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Notes: A small sliver of this story showed up in my one shot collection story, but I wanted to expand upon this story and give it some more room to breathe. To those of you waiting for chapter two of fallen angel, if I don't get the corrected copy back from my beta soon I'll put up the unbetaed copy so as to not keep you waiting. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thanks: To everyone who reads and reviews, or who favorites this story or me. I appreciate each and every sign that my meager writings are liked.**

**Chapter One: Suicide**

It had been two months to the day since HE had left her and she wasn't coping well. She'd heard her father say that she was like a zombie. A zombie one of the undead, well if she had her way today she'd be one of the very dead.

Bella ran the sharp knife, she'd grabbed from the kitchen, over her skin, not pushing down hard enough to break the pale skin underneath; as she sat in the warm water of the bathtub. She'd even filled the tub with strawberry scented bubble bath. She didn't know why as she didn't plan on ever getting out of the bathtub to greet another day or another second again.

HE was gone. HE wasn't coming back. HE didn't love her. Life had no meaning anymore without him, she'd given him all of her heart and soul and both had been ripped to shreds when HE left.

E- no she couldn't even think the name. Her soul mate, the only person she'd ever loved; and to him she'd been nothing more than a distraction to ease the endlessness of his eternity. She'd promised to be safe, but he'd promised not to leave her. He'd broken his so why then should she keep hers? She wanted to die. The idea of being free from her pain, of not having to endure another day of waking up and not seeing the bronze hair or topaz eyes of her love, of waking up and knowing that in the end she'd been right and she'd never been good enough for him, was a happy idea indeed.

She wondered if Alice could see her plans, if Alice even cared to look in on her. When Edward had left like that she'd truly wondered if Alice or the rest of the Cullens besides Rosalie had ever cared for her at all. If they'd cared, if Alice who she'd thought was her best friend, cared then why did they leave her without saying goodbye? Bella decided that Alice probably hadn't cared anymore than Edward had in the end.

The knife felt so soothing as she traced it over her veins, all she had to do was push down sharply, and drag the knife across those blue veins and then she would be dead. She could do it. A little pain and then she'd be safe in oblivion never to wake again. The smell of her blood would make her faint and if blood loss didn't kill her, drowning in the water that she was bathing in would.

She pushed down, it stung but the ache of the cut was nothing compared to the ache within her heart. The black endless empty hole that had been with her since that awful day in the woods when he'd said that he didn't want her.

The sight of her blood on the knife and flowing out of the wound was horrifying and so very red. The smell of salt and rust, the smell of her blood, made her feel the familiar dizziness that signaled that she was about to faint.

As she collapsed, giving into the siren call of death, she thought she heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and a familiar voice screaming, "No, Bella, No!" Was she already giving into the haze of delirium to think that she heard Alice's voice? If she heard Alice would she soon hear the velvet voice that belonged to him?

Alice ran up the stairs, to the bathroom, blindingly fast even for a vampire. In her head she chanted, _'don't let me be too late,' _like a silent prayer. "No, Bella, NO!" she screamed as the potent scent of Bella's blood, hit her sensitive nose. In the seconds that it took her to reach the bathroom door, Alice wondered if she ever knew fear like what she was experiencing now.

The smell of her friends blood didn't make her thirsty as her mind focused on Bella. She had to prevent her from dying any way that she could. She had to stop the bleeding, she had to prevent the vision that she'd seen while shopping with Jasper from coming true.

_Bella slicing her wrists, bleeding and then fainting in the tub. Only to be found hours later in the red water lifeless, by her devastated father. Her funeral, seeing her grave, the grief and devastation they all felt as they realized that Bella, sweet innocent, exuberant, Bella wouldn't be coming back. Edward's grief stricken visage, haunted by the realization that Bella had died unable to take the pain of being away from him any longer._

Picking Bella up easily, even though it was slightly awkward for her to carry Bella, as she was shorter than the girl she was carrying, she made her way to Bella's room. She quickly ripped some of Bella's old t-shirts, once Bella was better they'd go shopping for better clothes anyways, into a bunch of rags. Taking the rags, she wrapped them tightly around Bella's bleeding wrist, checking the pressure several times, Alice wished that Carlisle and Esme weren't away hunting when the vision had hit her.

She tucked her friend into the bed and covered her with quilt. Now that she wasn't trying to keep Bella from bleeding to death, Alice could see what Edward's absence, what her absence had done to her little sister. She was much to pale, had lost to much weight and circles under her eyes worse than those seen on vampires.

Alice vowed that this time, even if Edward refused to come back and be with Bella, she wouldn't leave Bella again. "Oh, Bella..." she said as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair and tried to force a vision through to confirm if the girl would wake.

_Bella opened her eyes and stared at Alice in shock before collapsing against her, sobbing._

Alice opened her eyes again in the present, but kept running her fingers through the wet brown hair of her friend. She wished she could cry, as she choked back a series of dry sobs. If she hadn't seen the vision in enough time, if she hadn't been able to push her car so fast, Bella, would be dead.

She wished that rather than an ability to tell the future that hadn't been able to show her the disaster that would befall Bella's eighteenth birthday, she could turn back time. If she could then rather than throwing the birthday party, Bella hadn't even wanted, they would have done something less extravagant to mark the occasion, or done something to prevent the paper cut that had led to so much damage.

Or if she'd been unable to prevent the birthday party disaster, and Edward's leaving of Bella and Forks. She would change the part where she'd gone with her family. She'd have stayed by Bella's side, taking some of Bella's pain away and insuring that Bella wouldn't have felt so alone and so abandoned.

She would have made sure that Bella felt that she had something to live for, something to hope for, so that she didn't seek to deny the world of her charm and affectionate nature.

She listened to Bella's steady heartbeat, relieved to find that it was still steady. She didn't want to involve the hospital, they would put Bella away for a while and Bella would never be able to tell the truth. At least she'd never be able to tell it and still be considered sane. "It all started when the love of my life and his family, who all happen to be vampires, no really doc..." the second that Bella started to explain, she'd be in trouble.

What she need was Jasper. Due to his abilities with emotions, he knew more than most anybody about the mind and emotions. He could help Bella, as long as he could resist her blood.

Her mind began to weigh whether or not she tell Edward about the state that Bella was in, when she heard the sounds of Bella's fluttering eyelids. She'd worry about Edward later for now she needed to focus on Bella.


	2. Awakenings and phonecalls

**Title: Dead Scream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thanks: To everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their alerts lists. It really means a lot to me! **

**Rating: Teen**

**Author: Dani Meows**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Notes: This chapter was fiendishly difficult to write, because I'm trying to balance the line between angst over kill and unbelievable suicide attempt. I hate it when characters are like I'm going to kill myself, oh wait I'm happy again without a believable progression so I hope that I'm not making that mistake here. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter two: Awakenings and phone calls**

Bella's eyelids fluttered open slowly, and her brown eyes met Alice's dark gold ones. Bella stared at her friend in shock, as her heart raced and her breathing became very erratic. Was Alice really her? Or had her descent into suicidal thoughts led her to imagining her friends near her?

Alice placed a soothing hand on her cheek, "Bella?" she asked softly. Her hand was ice cold, and should have had Bella flinching away from both the temperature and the reminder of another pair of ice cold hands; but she leaned into the touch.

Alice felt real, she looked real, as stunningly beautiful as always, but her eyes were so very sad. '_Of course they're sad, Bella, she found you in the bathtub trying to kill yourself you idiot!' _her mind yelled at her.

"Alice?" Bella questioned before she sat up and launched herself into her friends cold arms. Alice smelled the same beautiful scent that was better than perfume, and Bella found herself feeling soothed with idea that her best friend, at least, still seemed to care for her despite leaving so suddenly two months ago.

She began to cry. To sob out all of the grief and pain that she'd been through in the last two months; suddenly unable to keep it all in and hidden from everyone any longer. Her friends hard, stone like body, was soothing and cold as she was tightly held, making it feel as Alice was holding her together despite her breaking.

Alice held Bella tightly, making sure that she didn't squeeze her too tightly as it wouldn't be hard for Alice to hurt her friend. It made her feel horrible as her friend's tears, warm just like the rest of her, soaked her shirt. She didn't try to stop Bella from crying, as she thought that the act of crying it all out could be healing for Bella.

Once Bella's sobs had quieted down to whimpers, they sat for a few moments in silence. Her voice shaky and hoarse from her tears, Bella apologized, "I'm sorry to drag you away from your life to save me."

"Oh Bella, I wanted to save you. And I'm glad I came down here." Alice began, slightly angry although managing not to show it that her brother had so damaged not just his relationship with the girl, but everyone's relationship with Bella.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't see your suffering sooner!" Alice exclaimed, "He made me promise not to look, so I didn't but this one came through... and I'm so glad because even with the vision I was almost to late!"

Bella looked at Alice in confusion, "Y-You still care about me?" she asked.

"Of course I care, why would you think that I didn't-" Alice trailed off as she realized why Bella would feel that she didn't care.

"He said that he didn't want me and that he was tired of pretending to be human. And then he said that you were all gone. So I thought that maybe I hadn't mattered to any of you and that all of you were just pretending." Bella explained.

Despite knowing that her brother was curled up in his room in their house in Alaska in a complete state of misery and despair, Alice really hated her brother at that moment.

"He-" Alice tried to think of the best way to explain her actions and the actions of the rest of her family, "I didn't want to leave. I refused to leave. He and I fought for hours, but in the end he insisted that if I truly loved you, if I really cared about your safety, I'd leave and let you get on with your life. A life without the danger that being near a family of vampires poses. I decided to leave, then, even though it felt like I was leaving a much beloved sister behind."

Sister? Bella felt warmth spread through her at those words from Alice. "I missed you," was all she said in response to Alice's confession though. She was tired and she felt herself drift into sleep as she reclined on her bed against Alice.

Listening to Bella's breathing and heart rate as they reached a slow and steady rhythm, Alice wondered what exactly she should do next.

Some members of her family that she always knew what to do thanks to her gift, and her tendency to live in both the future and the current moment at any given time. What they never seemed to realize is that she wasn't all seeing or all knowing and that she too could fall victim to indecision.

She had to call Jasper, who'd been with her when she'd had the vision and let her know that she hadn't been to late. To also let him know that she hadn't lost control around Bella's blood and drained her dry. She didn't know if she could call Edward.

He'd lied to Bella, but would it do Bella more harm than good to know that her heartbreak was caused by a lie? Would Edward's reaction be beneficial to Bella or harmful?

A vision pushed at her then, and Alice allowed it to take her away:

_She saw Rosalie, smirking, as Jasper told her about Alice's vision of Bella's death. Rosalie was happy. She ran up stairs, to Edward's room, gaining her brother's attention and telling them of her death. Edward, who hadn't exactly looked good before became even more haggard and drawn as he collapsed on the floor in grief, screaming, "NO!" over and over again. _

She had no choice now, she had to reach Edward and tell him before Rose did. Picking up her cellphone, she dialed her brother's number quickly.

"What is it Alice?" he growled into the phone.

Speaking quietly so as to not wake up the sleeping girl next to her she began, "Edward in about a minute, Rose will call you telling you that Bella is dead. She isn't I got to her just in time."

Edward let out an agonized cry, "What happened?" He pictured Bella, clumsy as always, falling down, and felt further pain as he realized that he hadn't been their to protect her. It was for her own good though, she would be better off without him. No matter how much it hurt him not to be there with her he had to let her go, he had to stay away. No matter how badly he wanted to go to her...

"She slit her wrists in the bathtub," Alice said, bluntly.

"What? She promised not to do anything stupid!" he said as shock coursed through him. His Bella, slitting her wrists in the bathtub, bleeding to death, committing suicide, was it because of him? "Why did she..?" he trailed off unable to bring himself to say the words to describe her actions.

"She wants to die because she doesn't feel that she has anything to live for when the one that she loves doesn't love her." Alice was blunt and he could feel her anger over the phone. He deserved her anger though, now as he began to see all the damage that his decision had done, he realized just how stupid he'd been for the past two months.

"How is she?" he asked. Alice wanted to rage at him. How was she? How was SHE? How the hell did he think she was. She'd tried to kill herself for crying out loud! Did he think she'd be well suddenly afterwards.

"Physically?" Alice began, deciding that she'd rage at her brother through her thoughts unless he came to see Bella and was properly apologetic for what he'd done. "She's fine, her arm is bandaged up, pretty tightly and the bleeding has stopped but... she's lost a lot of weight since we've left, she has circles under her eyes worse than yours, and she's paler than we are."

Edward let out a sharp needless breath, and made another tortured cry. She could hear him begin to shudder with dry sobs, as he ground out his questions for her.

"How is she mentally? Should I stay away or go to her?" Alice pondered his questions for a few minutes.

"Mentally, I don't know. She's so lost and confused right now, she broke down crying when she saw me and seemed surprised that I cared for what happened to her." Alice suppressed a growl, "When she wakes up, I think I'll try and get her to talk about what she's gone through since we've left."

"Don't come to us yet, let me talk to her and see how she feels about it. I think I'm going to ask her if she would like to visit our house in Alaska for a little while." she explained.

"I think being away from Forks for a little while will help her mental state a lot." she continued, "and Jasper could really help her with her feelings."

Edward nodded, he couldn't get words past the choked feeling in his throat as he shook with sobs. He wanted to go to Bella but he knew that now more than ever he needed to do what was best for Bella.

This incident had shown that he didn't have the best grasp of what was best for Bella though. He'd left thinking it would be for the best and it had been the worst thing he could have done.

Alice hung up, promising that she'd let him know her progress. After he tossed away the phone and tried to get a grip on his grief and guilt, he was bombarded with Rosalie's thoughts.

_So the little human plaything of Edward's is dead. How wonderful. Then maybe this family can get back to normal. I can't wait to tell Edward, it's not like he loved the toy anyways._

Edward growled and opened the door to glare at her.

"Alice called, she managed to save Bella, not that you care." Edward felt rage bubble through him as his sister's thoughts replayed in his head. "Don't you ever call her my plaything again! She's the only person, I've ever loved or ever will loved!"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but Edward cut her off, "Don't bother. You're a vain bitch and you've always been a vain bitch, so I wouldn't expect you to know love if it bit you on the face." He stormed off.

He had to go hunt. He had to make sure that if he did see Bella soon, he wouldn't give into his blood lust and attack her.

Bella's dreams were peaceful for once. Her and Alice were shopping at the mall, and Bella was complaining at Alice for spending to much money, and telling her how she couldn't possible wear those heels, they were death traps.

She woke up to see Alice's very amused eyes on her. "We'll have to take a real shopping trip soon."

They shared a smile, but Bella could tell by Alice's expression that soon they would be having a more serious discussion.

"Bella will you tell me exactly what has gone on with you since we've left?" she asked.

Bella took a shaky breath and then began to explain exactly how broken up the break up had left her.

"After he left, I broke down in the woods, I was found hours later by someone, a Sam Uley I think. I kept repeating he's gone, and Dr. Grenady treated me for shock. I remember hearing that you all had moved to LA, and I knew that was a lie, and I remember going upstairs and finding my birthday presents, and the picture I had taken of Edward gone. I don't remember the next few days, I remember hearing Charlie talk about me being catatonic, but I don't remember anything but the blackness I felt inside me that threatened to swallow me whole. My mom came from Florida to try and get me to go with her and I lost it, I didn't want to leave. I think I felt that if I stayed if Forks there was always a chance that he would come back..."

Bella took a breath to gather up her energy for the rest of the explanation, as Alice reeled from the words Bella had spoken already. Catatonia, shock in the woods, guilt was going to eat them all alive.

"After that I knew that I had to pretend to go on about my daily life, so as to not upset my father further so that it what I did. If it reminded me of him, I avoided it. I didn't spoke unless I was spoken to and I spoke only what I could get away with. I went to school, came home, got dinner together but I felt so empty inside. I just wanted it all to end, so I tried to end it and you know what has happened since then."

Alice shuddered as her mind conjured up the images that Bella's words evoked... wrapping her arms around Bella once more she whispered her apologies against her hair, as Bella struggled not to cry.

Struggling to speak lightly, Alice asked, "How would you like to get away from Forks for a while? You and I could go to my house in Alaska, meet up with Jasper, and any other members of the family you feel comfortable around, that way you could recover without having to pretend to feel things you aren't?"


	3. Thinking of You

**Title: Dead Scream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thanks: To everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their alerts lists. It really means a lot to me! **

**Rating: Teen**

**Author: Dani Meows**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Notes: Not even a full 24 hours later and here is your next chapter. I'm rather fond of this one, despite how I struggled with it for a while...**

Dead Scream: Chapter Three: Thinking of You

Edward took down three deer in quick succession and then took down a mountain lion, for the first time since he'd left her in the woods on that September day he was hungry. Once he'd satiated himself with the blood he needed, Edward allowed himself to sit in the woods, alone with his thoughts.

Bella had tried to commit suicide because of him. It was all his fault. He remembered the harsh words, he'd said to her and how cold he'd made himself sound. He remembered watching the confusion fade to a bitter hurt. He'd hurt her so badly that he didn't know what to do now.

He wanted her back. He wanted them back to the way they used to be. Going to school together, Bella cooking dinner for Charlie and herself while Edward watched, doing their homework together, holding Bella as she slept, listening to her sleep talk and hearing his name from her lips, knowing that she was dreaming of him. He missed the daily things that they would do together. He missed the erratic rhythm of her heart when he kissed her soft warm lips, the way she'd forget to breathe when he'd dazzle her. He missed every laugh, every smile of hers, and he wanted all of the seconds with her that he'd foolishly squandered back.

Could he get her back though? She would be in the rights, to never forgive him for throwing away her love so carelessly. Would his sweet Isabella believe him if he told her the truth? He feared that it was to late, a fear that made him almost unable to function.

He couldn't give up now though, he had to get up and figure out exactly how to salvage the relationship with Bella that he'd destroyed.

Bella was a very caring and understanding person, he was sure that she would understand his actions.

She would forgive him, he'd fight for her love, and grovel and do anything in order to win her back. Faint heart never won fair lady and all of that.

Jasper sat in the room that he normally shared with Alice. He was very worried about Bella. He'd always had to keep his distance when he was around her because his hunger and control was never as strong as the rest of his family, but he still loved the girl like she was a little sister.

He'd gotten to close during the birthday party disaster, the excitement of the moment getting to him. He wanted to bask in the happy moment when they were all together. Then he'd smelled her blood, a few tiny drops from a minuscule cut and he'd been monstrous. Lunging at her, wanting to drink her and drain her dry. In that moment she was his little sister or a friend, she was pray.

He was so glad that he'd been stopped before he'd reached her. Although even now he felt shame course through him at what he'd almost done. The shame warred with guilt, because he'd been the catalyst for Edward leaving Bella.

So much pain and he's had to feel it all, everyone's grief including his own, the curse of being an empath. And then earlier today, Alice had that vision, of Bella dead. The pain that he'd felt prior to that had become so much worse, she was so young and sweet and she should have lived. He'd harbored the hope that Edward would go back to her and make her into one of them, because she was family and she should stay with them forever.

He remembered his shock at meeting her at how she seemed to take their vampirism in stride she'd never once held the fact that they weren't human against them. She accepted them as they were. Even her behavior at her birthday party had been quickly forgiven, Alice had told him the message she'd been asked to give him, afterwards while he was drowning in his guilt and shame.

"It's not his fault. You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?"

She was a rarity among humans and he vowed to himself that he'd do whatever it took to help her.

Emmett was pissed off. With his easy going nature and tendency to take everything in stride he was rarely angry at Rose even if she did have a tendency to be a bitch at times. However, what she'd said to Edward about Bella, had gone above and far beyond the line.

He'd known that she was jealous of Bella. Jealous of her humanity, of the way Bella was adored by the rest of their family. Of the way Bella had made Edward-I'm-not-interested-in-any-romantic-involvement fall. He'd thought that perhaps she'd come around, when she realized that the rest of the family loved Rose too, when she wasn't being quite so vitriolic.

How could she throw Bella's suicide attempt in Edward's face like that? For once in his existence there was more anger towards his wife, mate, and lover than love. He knew that he would forgive Rose, once she realized what she'd done.

Bella, amusing, clumsy, accident prone Bella. He thought of her as a little sister, and he delighted in making her blush, laugh and smile. She amused him. He'd been upset to leave Forks behind, to leave her behind, but he'd understood Edward's desire to protect her from harm.

He could still remember Edward's face when they were in the ballet studio, when they'd come across Bella's broken body and it had looked like they were to late to save her. He understood the need to protect her from harm, but by leaving they'd apparently done far worse than protecting her. They had done the harm.

He was relieved to know that Bella was still alive but he was worried that she might try again. No, he'd make sure that wouldn't happen. She'd know that she wasn't alone. That she was family. They'd all screwed up but together as a group they would fix it.

Esme had known that something was wrong in the middle of her alone time with Carlisle. It was a mother's instinct to know that something was wrong with her children, and she had six children currently alive and one of them was in trouble.

She feared that it was her oldest son, he hadn't been taking the self-imposed separation from Bella well. Bella, there was another one that she feared for, her youngest daughter and her still human daughter. It had hurt her greatly to leave her youngest child in Forks, but she'd had no choice once the decision had been reached.

She missed Bella greatly, despite her clumsiness, Bella had such a loving nature. She'd also done the impossible, she'd thawed the ice layers that Edward had put around her heart. Edward had smiled more times in that short time with Bella than he'd ever smiled before.

They'd arrived home early. Esme had a firm grip on Carlisle's hand, unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. One look in Jasper's eyes and she knew that her suspicions were correct.

Bella attempted suicide, the words repeated in her brain. She was relieved to know that her daughter was still alive but to know that Bella had felt the need to take herself out of the world was staggering.

No matter what her favorite son and firstborn said on the matter, even if he was still determined to stay away from Bella, no force in the world was going to keep her from her child.

She was a mother and her child was hurting.

Carlisle was a man of science and reason. He didn't have the intuition that Esme had but he to worried about all of his children.

Bella had tried to kill herself, because they were gone. His mind was already bursting with information and treatments to heal her.

His and Esme's youngest child, who'd finally released Edward from years of loneliness and who was so compassionate and loving towards his whole family.

She could have died. They had to go back to Forks, they had to treat her mind and body, and make her whole.

Do no harm, that was his oath as both a physician and a vampire and by leaving Bella behind in Forks he'd done harm. He had to fix it.

Jasper's phone rang as Carlisle and Esme, were both about to tell the other one how they were going to go to Forks, and they could hear Alice's voice over the phone.

"Don't let anyone leave! Bella and I are coming up there!" her voice was excited, "Except for Rosalie, she should leave for a while..."

_What about Edward? Would he harm her recovery if she saw him?_ They all wondered.

"Don't worry about Edward, I'll be talking to him shortly about what he should and shouldn't do around Bella for a while." Alice continued.

"We'll be up there in a few days, I have to help Bella pack. I love you Jazzy, talk to you soon."

They were uncertain as to how to ask Rosalie to leave, even though Jasper was pretty upset with her for what she'd done earlier. She hadn't been able to hide her joy at the idea of Bella's death after all and he hadn't detected even a drop of sorrow about Bella's demise.

Her presence on the stairwell with her packed bags, was a suprise.

"I'm going to explore Europe," she explained as she walked out the door. "Especially if that HUMAN is coming here." she sneered the word human like it was something extremely vile.

Much to the suprise of them all, Emmett did not go with her, even though once she'd gotten into her beloved sports car and left, he appeared at the stairs.

"Did I hear that Bella was coming here?" he asked. At Jasper's nod, he smiled. "I can't wait to see her again."

Rosalie was seething as she drove at extremely fast speeds to the airport. That human was a menace. How she hated Isabella Swan, the girl who was human but wanted to be a vampire to be with Edward. Who Edward, the only man to have ever rejected her found beautiful and irresistible.

She was angry, jealous and mad. She wanted nothing to do with that clumsy child who'd already destroyed their family once.

In her anger and bitterness she was unable to see that she was responsible for her own actions. She was going to travel through Europe, shopping and seeing the sites, and she wouldn't be home for months.

Once Emmett realized that his anger was misplaced and that he shouldn't let some girl who'd probably die soon ruin his marriage, they'd travel the world together.

Alice sighed as she packed some luggage for Bella, she'd rather not pack anything at all and take her shopping on their way to Alaska but she had to make it look convincing for Charlie.

Once Bella had said yes to going to Alaska, after getting Alice to promise that she wouldn't have to see Edward until she felt comfortable with the idea of seeing him. Charlie had been easy to convince. He knew that his daughter wasn't doing well, and he thought that perhaps a few weeks with Alice could help her recover.

He'd been rather venomous when he'd said that he hoped that boy wasn't going to be there, but Alice could forgive him since he didn't know just why Edward had left Bella.

Hell Bella didn't know why Edward had left Bella on that day.

While Bella and Charlie slept, Alice made yet another phone call.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said.

"Hello, here is how this is going to work," Alice began, "I'm taking Bella to Alaska with me tomorrow, where she will spend time with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and me. You will stay away until she is comfortable with idea of seeing you."

Edward frowned at the phone, how was he to win her back if he couldn't see her.

"If you push her to far, to fast Edward, we could lose her. She's very vulnerable right now, lets get her comfortable and then we can work on trying to get you two back together." Alice explained.

"Very well, Alice, I'll give it time," Edward said, feeling sadness coursing through him once more. She wasn't ready to see him yet, but soon she hopefully would be. He hung up the phone and looked at the sky.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered into the night.

Meanwhile, Bella was shifting uneasily in bed as she dreamed.

"Edward," she cried, "Please don't leave me. I love you, please don't leave."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she woke up sobbing.


End file.
